A tout jamais
by Lilith Barton
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Cendrillon , en êtes vous bien sûr ? voici une version assez étrange du conte populaire . Bonne lecture !


**Résumé** : « Dans un pays fort , fort , lointain vivait un Cendrillon ( oui UN ) qui allait vivre la plus belle des aventures de toute sa vie . ( Duo : Tu parle … Lilith : Bon , ta gueule toi é.è ) Viendez les gens me lire …Shonen aï !

( Évidemment ) 1er Chapitre ! »

**Auteur** : Lilith Barton

**Couple** : Lilith : Heeuuu… Sœur-prise XD

**Trowa** : Ca commence bien …

**Lilith** : T'as dit quoi ?

**Trowa** : Que ça commençait bien .

**Lilith **: Tu me cherches ?

**Trowa** : Mais c'est un compliment .

**Lilith** : C'est ça … N'essaie pas de te rattraper à une branche qui n'existe pas !

**Nombre de Chapitres prévus : **Cinq , normalement , voir six … je sais pas en fait …

**Disclaimer** : **Lilith **: Nan ! J'le dirais pas ! Vous êtes à moi !!!

**Heero** : Ah bon ! ( pointe son flingue sur Lilith )

**Lilith** : Heu , en fait heu …( sort un bazooka ) Oui !!!

**Heero **: 0.o Oy …

**Trowa** : Lilith , tu vas pas tuer l'un de persos quand-même ?!

**Lilith** : J'vais m'gêner …L'est secondaire …

**Wufei** : Povre bête …

**Lilith** : La ramène pas , toi ! ( au lecteur ) J'aime ces persos n.n . Bon , aller ,un éclair de gentillesse … Ils ne sont pas à moi … Mais pour le prochain chapitre …

**Avertissement** : Ils sont un peu OOC … Mais un tout petit peu , hein…

**Chapitre 1 **: Les pommes .

Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Cendrillon : « Il était une fois un gentilhomme qui épousa en seconde femme … » gnagnagna …Et bah,j'écris , moi , j'écris Cendrillon à ma manière ! Car c'est moi , Cendrillon . Oui , oui , parfaitement . Ah , et à titre informatif , je suis un homme .

Mais laissez-moi donc vous raconter mon histoire… Comment vous dites déjà … ? Ah oui ! Il était une fois …

Dans une grande maison , un jeune garçon du nom de Duo se préparait à accueillir sa nouvelle famille . Ayant perdu sa mère lors de sa venue au monde , son père avait ensuite décidé de se remarier avec une baronne . Ils allaient l'accueillir aujourd'hui avec ses deux filles , et Duo avait décidé de se faire beau . Pourtant dans sa chambre…

-Arrêtez !!! Je vous dit d'arrêter !! Hurlait-il alors que sa nourrice , Hélène , tentait de lui couper ses longs cheveux châtains .

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le mari de la nourrice en entrant dans la pièce .

- Maxwell ! Il refuse que je lui coupe les cheveux ! S'exclama la jeune femme embarrassée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez !? S'écria Duo en essayant d'écarter les bras d'Hélène , « Je suis suffisamment beau comme ça ,il est hors de question que l'on me coupe les cheveux en plus »

- Ils sont complètement hirsutes ! Et puis c'est sale . Essaya d'argumenter la servante .

- Est alors !? Moi je les aime comme ça ! Répliqua Duo en réunissant ses cheveux dans sa main comme pour les protéger .

- Chérie , laisse se cheveux tels quels … Sourit le jeune homme .

- Mais …

- Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une tresse .

Une jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que Duo poussait des cris de joie . Alors qu'il s'occupait des dernières retouches , il reçu un caillou sur la tête .

- Aiiiiiiieeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhh ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour punir le coupable de la bosse qui poussait sur son crâne .

- Wufei , j't'avait dit pas aujourd'hui !

A la vue de son ami le dit Wufei répliqua , boudeur : - On dirait un bourge comme ça

- Mais je suis un bourge ! se défendit le natté

- Ouais , ouais on me la fait pas à moi

- C'est pas parce que je suis habillé en bourge que je peux pas te mettre une raclée !

Sur ces mots il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers du domaine sous les rires de Wufei trop content d'avoir persuadé son ami de venir jouer avec lui .

Pendant ce temps , un bruit du galop d'un cheval se fit entendre annonçant l'arrivée du père et de sa suite . A ce bruit , domestiques , servantes et autres habitants de la grande maison sortirent à la hâte afin de s'aligner devant la porte pour mieux accueillir le maître des lieux .

- Bonjour Monsieur J , avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Questionna un servante .

- Oui , merci Mademoiselle Catherine . répondit chaleureusement le vieil homme tout en descendant de son destrier .

- Papa ! Duo court vers son père et lui saute au cou .

-Ah mon chéri , tu m'as manqué mais c'est quoi cette natte ?

- Nouvelle coupe pour accueillir ma famille

-Et …cette boue ?!

- Demande à Wufei , il saura te répondre . Duo est mort de rire , son, ami Wufei arrive couvert de boue des pieds à la tête

-B'jour Monsieur

-Bande de petits garnements vous vous êtes encore battu ! Ah Ah Ah ! Le père sert son fils affectueusement et tapote la tête de la petite graine de riz .

-Hum…Hum . Une voix féminine retenti et sonne la fin de la rigolade .

-Maxwell , veuillez ouvrir la porte à la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux . Demanda Monsieur J

Maxwell s'exécuta , il fit descendre le marchepieds et ouvrit la porte du carrosse . Une belle femme avec une longue chevelure d'or en descendit .

-Duo je te présente ta mère , Dame Dorothée le vieil homme fit signe à sa nouvelle épouse .Celle-ci s'avança et embrassa Duo sur la joue .

-Enchanté de vous connaître Jeune Homme , j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous .

-C'est une joie d'accueillir ma nouvelle mère et je …

Le petit natté s'arrêta de parler quand il vit descendre à la suite de sa mère deux petites filles qui semblaient avoir le même age que lui .

-Père , qui est-ce ?

-Oh excuse moi Duo , se sont tes sœurs . La petite brune , un peu rondouillette s'appelle Hilde et la seconde c'est Réléna . Elles vivront avec nous dans cette grande maison

-Super ! Puis-je faire visiter les lieux à mes sœur ?

-Demandez à votre père !

-Papa ?! Qui pouvait résister à ce sourire d'ange et ce regard pleins d'étoiles ?

-Bien sûr mais faites attentions aux meubles .

Les enfants partent donc , la nouvelle petite famille s'installa et deux semaines s'écoulèrent da,ns le meilleur des mondes . Jusqu'au jour où une affaire très importante demanda le départ de Monsieur J .

Dans la chambre de Duo , la veille du départ .

-Tiens c'est pour toi fils …

-Oh , Utopie tu n'as pas oublié , je t'adore !

-Ravi que cela te fasse autant plaisir , je suis venu te dire que je vais partir demain pour une affaire . Pour tout au plus trois semaines .

-Une semaine …

-Deux semaines et demi . Assura le vieil homme

-Bon faisons un jeu « Pierre , Feuille , Papier » !

Le père et le fils se concentrent puis s'exécutent et … Duo gagne

-On dit donc dans une semaine ! Bonne nuit fils . Ils l'embrasse ; éteint la bougie et s'en va .

Le lendemain matin :

-Monsieur se sent bien ? Demanda Maxwell le jardinier

-Oui , mon ami juste une petite fatigue . Monsieur J monte sur son cheval et s'en va faisant un signe de main à sa famille .

-Bien rentrons , ordonna la Baronne .

-Attendez mère , père regarde toujours vers l'entrée en passant devant l'arbre aux feuilles d'or , c'est la règle .

Dame Dorothy ne pu se résoudre qu'à attendre comme Duo le signe de Maître J . cependant celui-ci seprit d'une forte douleur dans la poitrine et s'effondra au sol en tombant de cheval . Duo se mit à courir en criant de toutes ses forces .« Papa » , Dame Dorothy le suivit ainsi que les domestiques .

-Papa , papa , pa…, pa… Duo ne contenait pas ses larmes .

-J , J ne me laissez pas , que ferais-je sans vous ? Ne m'abandonnez pas seule … Dame Dorothy se mit à pleurer également .

Duo et cette dernière se trouvaient près de Monsieur J . Celui-ci tendit la main et caressa la joue mouillée de larmes de son fils .

-Ne pleure pas ,…Duo , tout … se…passera…bien … je t'aime .

Le vieil homme se tut et son âme monta vers les cieux .

Les dernières paroles du maître des lieux étant adressées à son fils , sa femme compris par là que son mari ne l'aimait point . Et dés ce jour , elle lui voua une haine sans nom .

Dix ans s'écoulèrent et nous voici dans le château du roi de France .

-Chancelier , permettez-moi de vous dire que cette fois -ci cette princesse sera la bonne !

-Mon Seigneur Heero , avec toute la grâce qui vous incombe , permettez-moi d'en douter !

Les deux hommes débattent dans les couloirs du palais en se dirigeant vers la chambre du Prince .

-Et bien , nus verrons ! Trowa voulez-vous ouvrir ? De grâce !

Le roi s'adresse à la grande porte devant lui ? Il l'ouvre et entre dans la chambre .

-Ciel , Chancelier ! Le Prince Trowa a encore pris la fuite !

-Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit votre Royal Grandeur ?!

-Foutaise , re …retrouvez mon fils sur le champs !

Le Prince Trowa galopait à vive allure dans la contré qui était la sienne , sans jeter un regard en arrière .

Pendant ce temps au domaine de Dame Dorothy

-DUOOO! Vas-tu apporter notre petit déjeuner ? Hurla Dame Dorothy

-Veuillez me pardonner mère , les œufs n'étaient pas prêts .Bredouilla le jeune homme aux yeux améthystes .

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses . Et bien …Qu'attends-tu ? Fais le service !

Duo s'exécuta , la table était dressée pour trois personnes . Depuis la mort de son père , Duo était devenu le domestique de Dame Dorothy et de ses filles , en effectuant toutes les basses besognes qu'imposent ce poste .

-Et bien , tu vas continuer longtemps à nous regarder manger ? Questionna avec méchanceté sa grande sœur Relena .

-N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire ? Ne devrais-tu pas cueillir des pommes pour la tarte de ce midi ? Répliqua sa mère

-Oh si , si , j'y vais de ce pas . Duo sort de la pièce .

-Mère pourriez-vous être un peu plus conciliante , c'est votre fils . La sœur cadette , Hilde , était plus gentille que sa mère et sa sœur .

-Toi , quand on sonnera le clairon tu parleras ! Réléna ne mâchait pas ses mots et était arrogante .

Le pauvre Duo descendit en cuisine prendre un panier .

-A ce rythme , nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien . Soupira Catherine la servante .

-Voyez de quelle sorte on vous traite , Monsieur Duo . Mademoiselle Hélène était la nourrice de Duo et ne supportait point de voir son maître souillé de la sorte .

-Ne vous en faites donc pas , tant que je vous ais , tout va bien .

Il prit son panier et sorti en se dirigeant vers les champs .

À ce même moment le Prince Trowa qui s'était déguisé continuait sa course poursuivi par les Mousquetaires du Roi . C'est alors qu'il vit un domaine avec des chevaux . Il s'arrêta et scella un autre cheval et parti à travers champs .

-Quel est ce vacarme à l'écurie ? Duo qui cueillait des pommes ( touloulou … je cueille des pommes ! ) se tourna vers son domaine et il vit sortir un brigand qui volait l'un des chevaux de son défunt père .

-Ah , non , pas deux fois dans la même semaine !

Le natté s'arma d'une pomme et quand le cavalier fut à sa hauteur , tira et fit mouche . Le brigand tomba à terre .

-Sale voleur de chevaux , brigand , mal-propre, voler les gens ! Sous la tonne d'insultes , il envoya toutes les pommes de son panier .

-Aie , a… ass…assez …Assez !!! Trowa fit tomber la capuche de sa cape et à la vue de son visage , Duo se prosterna au sol .

-Votre Majesté ! …

** A SUIVRE **

**Lilith** : Ben voilà , ce premier chapitre s'achève . Dans quelques semaines le second sera là . Un peu de patience …

**Duo** : Tu peux pas me laisse comme ça !

**Lilith **: et pourquoi ? J'aime être sadique . Et puis Trowa va peut-être que Trowa va te faire quelque chose : te pendre ou …

**Trowa** : …

**Lilith** : comme d'h , lui il dit jamais rien .

**Duo** : s'cur !

**Lilith** : bon si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Duo , savoir si trowa est un sadique caché et enfin si la tarte aux pommes sera faite , laissez des reviews et j'écrirais la suite très rapidement .

Amis du soir , bonsoir ! .


End file.
